When The Midnigth Falls
by Similing-chesire
Summary: en un pueblo donde la luz de la luna llena hace temblar a los aldeanos una chica de capa roja conocera a un lobo de ojos rojos..
1. La Chica De La Capa Roja

Cuando Cae La Medianoche

Capitulo 1:La Chica De La Capa Roja

"_Hasta un hombre que es puro de corazón y reza por las noches, puede convertirse en un lobo cuando el acónito florece y la luna de otoño brilla"_

Se decia en toda la region que la luna que era vista desde Autumn Valley era una de las mas grandes y hermosas,motivo de inspiracion para los poetas y enamorados,creadora de muchisimas historias de novelistas famosos y una maravilla envidable para los demas pobladores del lugar,pero,para los habitantes de Autumn Valley la luna era una maldicion.

¿La razon?...oh bueno,digamos que aqui la curiosidad realmente puede matarte~...

-~¡_Allí en la cueva el hambre que nos mata,Y fuera de ella el frío que nos hiela;Entreambos, como rudos cazadores; Sin piedad nos acosan por doquiera_. !~...-

En la plaza central del pueblo los niños cantaban al tiempo que bailaban tomados de las manos en una inmensa ronda,su tipico juego infantil era acompañado por una vieja cancion que hablaba de criaturas del bosque,aunque de lejos parecia una tipica escena pueblerina,casi todos los adultos que rodeaban el lugar tenian sus ojos alertas sobre los pequeños,esa noche seria una noche de encierro para todos.

Todos y cada uno de los habitantes de Autumn Valley tenian terror a la luna llena,y,durante una semana de cada mes,cuando la alta luna se completaba en el cielo nocturno,el alcalde de la ciudad daba un estricto toque de queda,se encerraba a los animales pero se dejaba un grupo de corderos atados a los postes que rodeaban las entradas del bosque,corderos de los cuales al otro dia no se encontraba ni rastro,en algunos casos tambien se distribuian muchas trampas,los cazadores mas experimentados hacian guardia en los arboles mas altos y el resto de los aldeanos se atrincheraban en sus casa detras de un monton de cerraduras y tablones en las un pueblo quienes creian muy firmemente en la raza de hombres mitad bestia que despertaban con la luz de la luna llena,mas conocidos como lycantropos del latin lycaon que significa "lobo"y tropos que significa "hombre",era bien sabido que los "hombres-lobo"preferian la carne fresca y joven,tanto en animales como en humanos y mas que cualquiera de ellos,los niños eran los mas vulnerables.

pero no todos los jovenes eran tan inocentes como parecian.

-¡sueltenme!¡he dicho que me suelten!-

cerca de la enorme iglesia del lugar un grupo de adolescentes sujetaban a una chica quien agitaba furiosa sus brazos y piernas al tiempo que intentaba cubrirse de los golpes y patadas de los demas chicos.

-¡te soltaremos cuando nos de la gana demonio!¿si tanto quieres que te dejemos entonces por que no lloras?-el mas alto de los chicos,el que habia hablado volvio a soltar una patada contra el estomago de la chica quien momentaneamente se habia quedado sin aire por el golpe,pero sus verdes ojos se mantuvieron secos-¿y que rayos es esta cosa tan fea que tienes puesta?-dijo burlonamente jalando de la larga capa roja que la ojiverde vestia

-olvidalo Kill,esta roñosa demonio nunca llora-un segundo chico se agacho para quedar cerca de donde la chica estaba siendo aprisionada por los brazos de otros dos varones-tu nunca lloras,no actuas como una persona normal,y no tienes padres,todos en el pueblo te tienen miedo-el chico rio ante sus propias palabras regocijandose de la expresion de dolor que se formo en el rostro de la chica-pero...-una de sus manos acaricio el largo y liso pelo rubio cenizo,la chica forcejeo para evitar el tacto pero los otros dos chicos ejercieron mas presion sobre su cuerpo-te haz vuelto muy linda ultimamente demonio~-

-jaja es verdad,ademas esta sigue siendo virgen¿no?-el chico llamado Kill tambien se agacho junto al cuerpo de la chica para tocar sin descaro sus piernas,la muchacha intento patearlo y fue golpeada por tal gesto,por unos segundos pudo ver los rostros psicopatas de aquellos chicos,como si sus pensamientos sadicos se conectaran en una misma frecuencia,pero de una manera milagrosa una voz resono en el lugar.

-¡oigan ustedes!¿que rayos estan haciendo?-un hombre de pelo rojo se acercaba a ellos en una enloquecida carrera,aterrados los chicos soltaron a la chica y huyeron del lugar,en cuanto estuvo junto a ella el hombre la ayudo a ponerse de pie,las piernas de la chica temblaron al intentar resistir el peso de su cuerpo tras haber recibido tantos golpes,el pelirrojo maldijo por lo bajo-esos bastardos...¿estas bien Makita?-ella no le respondio,el no insistio,en silencio la condujo a la entrada de la iglesia,y tras soltar las mismas palabras de siempre se despidio de ella.

Aquel hombre era Spirit Albarn,era el segundo al mando en el puebo,siendo el primero el alcalde Shinigami,desde hacia mucho tiempo,desde que Maka se habia quedado huerfana,el habia manifestado su deseo de adoptarla y que ella se fuese a vivir con el,siempre la trataba de manera dulce,como si fuese su propia hija,pero Maka siempre habia rechazado esas ofertas,quiza por el hecho de que tenia miedo,desde que era pequeña Maka habia sido marginada por muchos en el pueblo,a ella la habian encontrado una noche de luna llena en un prado rodeada de cadaveres asesinados y medio comidos de los habitantes del pueblo,entre ellos sus propios padres,nadie sabia como aquel bebe habia sobrevivido a tal matanza,y,el no saberlo la convirtio en una persona "sospechosa",con el tiempo esas sospechas se convirtieron en hipotesis de que quiza ella tenia sangre de bruja y por eso habia sobrevivido,pero ultimamente la hipotesis de bruja habia cambiado a la de "demonio",con el tiempo Maka perdio las esperanzas a la posibilidad de encajar en aquel pueblo,si bien Spirit le queria y le trataba con cariño,los demas pobladores de la ciudad nunca iban a aceptarla realmente,aun si lo hacian en apariencia.

-duele...-arrastrando los pies y acariciando alguno de los moretones de su brazo la chica se obligo a si misma a intentar llegar hasta dentro de la iglesia donde al menos la esperaba una cama caliente donde dormir,el cura del lugar,un hombre excentrico pero amable llamado Justin era el encargado de cuidar de todos aquellos chicos huerfanos como Maka,ademas de ella actualmente existia una chica llamada Crona,su mejor y unica amiga,e igual de odiada por los demas como Maka tenia permitido salir a pasear por el pueblo ella raramente lo hacia,por motivos muy obvios,aquel dia sin embargo ella realmente habia querido dar un paseo como un ser humano normal,habia querido lucir la hermosa capa roja que Spirit le habia regalado por su cumpleaños numero diecisiete.

"ese fue tu error Maka.."penso para si misma"creer que eres un ser humano normal"

Su bella capa estaba ahora sucia de lodo,y todo su cuerpo magullado por los golpes,su pelo que antes habia lucido las lindas coletas que Crona le habia echo caia ahora suelto y enmarañado,las lagrimas que intentaba contener en sus ojos se volvieron dolorosas,como si fueran veneno,queria llorar,pero se obligaba a si misma a no hacerlo,ella no era debil,no les dejaria ganar.

Antes de que comenzara a "arreglarse"y poner una cara feliz para que Crona no la atormentara con preguntas acerca de que le habia pasado,un crugir de ramas seguido por unos lastimeros gemidos llamaron la atencion de la chica,por un momento el panico la inundo¿que tal si esos chicos del pueblo habian regresado a terminar lo que Spirit habia interrumpio?,su cuerpo temblo involuntariamente,intnento arrmarse de valor,quiza solo era una ardilla.

"oh vamos Maka,tu estas siendo una ardilla miedosa..."

nuevos sonidos como gemidos se escucharon,la chica se pego contra la pared mas cercana que encontro ya en estado de alarma

"definitivamente las ardillas son mas valientes que yo..."

ante este pensamiento Maka decidio avanzar hacia la linea de entrada de bosque que conectaba con el lado lateral de la iglesia y enfrentar sus miedos,mala idea...

-no es posible...-

aquellas palabras fueron todo lo que la chica fue capaz de manifestar ante la imagen que encontro.

Frente a ella,como una aparicion divina,se encontraba la mas hermosa de las criaturas que hubiese visto jamaz,tenia el pelaje tan blanco que hacia que la nieve luciese amarilla,pero los ojos eran rojos como la sangre,era un lobo,un lobo de ojos resplandecientes,al parecer el animal se habia topado con una de las trampas que los aldeanos ponian en las zonas de bosque,una de sus patas delanteras habia quedado prensada por los dientes de hierro de la trampa y esta sangraba primer pensamiento de la chica fue el de dar alerta a los aldeanos,pero al segundo se asqueo de si misma ante tal idea,por que...¿que la diferenciaba a ella de aquel lobo?,si lo pensaba racionalmente ella era igualmente despreciada,y,si uno de sus pies se hubiese quedado en aquellas trampas seguramente los demas pobladores la hubiesen dejado desangrarse.

-eso parece que duele...-caminando muy lentamente y sin mover los brazos de sus costados para que el lobo no se alterara se fue acrecando a el,cuando estaba a unos metros de distancia este comenzo a gruñirle al tiempo que clavaba sus ojos en los de Maka,los ojos rojos miraron en los verdes,y por un momento Maka sintio que podia perderse en aquellos ojos-tan hermoso...-murmuro sin pensarlo

sin dejar de gruñir el lobo intento jalar su pata para liberarse pero solo incremento la herida ya abierta,el animal aullo de dolor.

-¡no!¡no hagas eso!-la chica se acerco mas a el de golpe pero logro esquivar el tarascon que el lobo le lanzo-no...-murmuro tratando de calmarse para no exaltar mas al animal-este...si haces eso te arrancaras la pata y te desangraras y si aullas los demas aldeanos...-de golpe se callo y solto una leve risa-¿que rayos estoy haciendo?hablando con un lobo ,seriamente,...-

comenzaba a sentirse mareada,aunque se repetia una y otra vez que debia estar acostumbrada a ese tipo de abusos su alma le gritaba que no permitiera que algo asi sucediese,su corazon le gritaba "¡no te atrevas a acostumbrarte!"

-esos golpes me afectaron la cabeza-murmuro al tiempo que apretaba con fuerza los puños pero de pronto las piernas ya no pudieron sostenerla,la chica se dejo caer sobre las hojas secas cerca del lobo blanco al tiempo que rompia finalmente en llanto-¡no soy un demonio!¡no soy un demonio!-era todo lo que lograba decir entre gemidos y balbuceos,su cara estaba sucia de barro y lagrimas,pero ella ni se molesto de cubrirla de la mirada del lobo,quien de golpe parecia haber olvidado su propia situacion y se encontraba en completo silencio,la chica continuo llorando nerviosamente durante algunos minutos,hasta que volvio a incorporarse pero continuo sentada sobre la tierra cerca del lobo-todos creen que soy un demonio,pero yo no soy mala,soy buena,enserio..-sus ojos buscaron desesperada los del lobo,como si desease que almenos alguien o algo le creyese-tu y yo nos parecemos,las personas no saben nada de nosotros,por eso nos odian,los seres humanos siempre tienen que hacer a la gente miserable,para asi no sentirse ellos mismos tan miserables,cuando aqui se cometen asesinatos siempre se culpa a los lobos,pero yo no creo que cosas como "hombres-lobo"realmente exista,solo son mentiras para...-tras su propia voz a lo lejos Maka pudo escuchar las voces de un grupo de personas,como estaba atardeciendo seguramente estaban haciendo rondas,sus ojos se clavaron en los del lobo y olvidando sus situacion,y todo pensamiento racional se lanzo sobre el y al tiempo que ejercia presion con sus brazos y piernas y ayudada por una gruesa rama de arbol,la chcia logro liberar la pata del animal quien lucia realmente aturdido ante lo que estaba ocurriendo,antes de procesar la informacion la chica ya habia arrancado un pedazo de tela de su capa roja y la habia envuelto en la pata herida del animal.

-¡vamos!¡vete antes de que ellos lleguen!-aunque incluso lo empujo el animal se nego a moverse sin despegar los ojos rojos de ella,su mirada parecia decir "¿que haz echo?¿por que lo haz echo?",Maka lo miro seria-tu y yo nos parecemos-repitio-eso nos hace compañeros¿no?-las voces de los aldeanos llegaron hasta los oidos de Maka con claridad,sin duda ya estaban en la entrada de la iglesia,la chica volteo a ver deseperada sobre sus hombros,pero al volver denuevo la mirada hacia el lobo este ya no estaba,habia desaparecido,ella sonrio tristemente para luego salir corriendo y entrar por la parte trasera de la iglesia,sin percatarse que desde lejos un par de ojos rojos habian continuado viendola fijamente.

Como era de esperarse Crona habia entrado en estado de panico en cuanto vio llegar a Maka como si una vaca en estampida la hubiese atropellado,aunque la rubia intento persuadirla de que aquello no era nada,su amiga estuvo igualmente horas curandola exageradamente,habia pasado una semana desde su encuentro con aquel hermoso lobo blanco,oh si,Maka lo recordaba muy bien por que el color carmin de aquellos profundos ojos se habian grabado a fuego en su retina,en cuanto la rubia cerraba sus ojos podia ver claramente la imagen del animal.

Sin embargo habia algo que comenzaba a perturbarla...

-¿dices que sueñas que un lobo se convierte en chico?-

durante unas milesimas de segundos Maka estuvo convencida de que hubo un deje de sarcasmo en la voz de su amiga,el cual si existio fue muy bien disimulado por esta

-creo que solo estas muy agotada y te dejas llevar por todas esas historias del pueblo,crei que tu eras inmune a ellas-continuo Crona intentando encontrarle un lado "logico"al asunto

Maka se mantuvo callada,no hubiese recurrido a Crona si no fuera por el hecho de que los sueños se hacian cada vez mas...uhmm..."intensos".

Por ejemplo,al principio Maka solo habia soñado con el lobo blanco en la trampa,tal cual como lo habia conocido,con los dias ese lobo comenzo a tomar la apariencia de un "chico"para finalmente culminar con sueños de ella haciendo "cosas"con ese chico;como toda esa rama era nueva para ella Maka habia decidido hablar del asunto con Crona para que al menos su amiga la acompañase en el sentimiento,pero desde un principio tambien sabia que seria una causa perida,Crona no era muy buena dando consejos a la gente.

-uhm...talvez te "imprimiste"del lobo-razono la chica,Maka inflo las mejillas en muestra de fastidio

-¿eso no deberia funcionar alrevez Crona?-

-ah...no se como lidiar con tus sueños-ambas suspiraron derrotadas

Iban a intentar recoemenzar la charla con nuevas teorias cuando un hombre alto de pelo corto rubio y brillantes ojos azules se acerco a ellas

-Makita,Cronita¿se acuerdan que hoy hay que hacer las compras verdad?-

ambas se miraron por unos segundos en silenciosa complicidad

-¡claro Justin!-mintieron descaradamente

-bien,entonces Maka se encargara de ir al mercado y Crona a por los articulos de limpieza-dijo el hombre con su usual tono alegre,las chicas se dirijieron una ultima mirada que significaba "mas tarde continuaremos con esto"y se marcharon en direcciones opuestas.

Caia el atardecer para cuando Maka regreso de sus mandados al pueblo,como era de esperarse el trato que recibio de quienes atendian los puestos de frutas y verduras fue frio y rudo a comparacion con el trato que se le daba al resto de las perosnas alli,en algun otro momento la chica quiza se hubiese ido a quejar con su mejor amiga sobre todo esto,pero ese dia ya habia desgastado en demasia su cerebro por todas las cosas extrañas que comenzaron a ocurrirle desde que habia visto al lobo blanco,sinceramente ya no tenia fuerzas como para comenzar una charla de chicas y quejas con su amiga,y,al volver del pueblo la chica se fue directamente a su habitacion para poder dormir,incluso se salto la cena,algo muy extraño en ella quien era la mas comilona de aquel lugar,Crona quien sabia perfectamente las razones de su "agotamiento"prefirio no insistir con el tema y darle el espacio a Maka para que pudiese descansar cuanto quisieze.

La noche era calurosa por lo que Maka prefirio dormir solo con una remera vieja y su ropa interior,su habitacion aunque solo tenia una ventana,generalmente estaba bien ventilada puesto que era parte de una de las torres de la iglesia,aquella noche la rubia se dio el lujo de dejar la ventana abierta para asi poder permitir al aire circular,y,aunque usualmente le daba algo de miedo la oscuridad la verdad era que la luna llena que regia en el cielo nocturno era imponente y extremadamente luminosa,la misma Maka se habia quedado algunas horas contemplandola antes de ceder al sueño.

"_ojos rojos_..."

Una extraña sensacion de ser observada hizo a Maka despertar de su tranquilo sueño,agitada se incorporo en la cama para buscar en la habitacion algun indicio de que podria haberla despertado,nada estaba fuera de lo comun.

"estas enloqueciendo Maka..."penso para si misma volviendo a recostarse,y sin embargo la sensacion de alarma no la abandono.

"_ojos resplandecientes_..."

las imagenes de aquel lobo blanco volvieron a dar vueltas en su cabeza,los sueños que tenia con el convertido en chico,por alguna razon ella no era capaz de "ver"bien como era la imagen humana del lobo,era como si solo pudiese ver lo que el le hacia a ella,y como si este estuviese envuelto en una leve capa de niebla,y sin embargo,Maka estaba segura de que aquel chico era "el lobo".

Sin dejar de pensar en el,las manos de Maka comenzaron a moverse por debajo de las blancas sabanas tratando de recrear las caricias que el le hacia en sueños,sus manos recorrieron primero sus brazos,pasando por sus pechos,su abdomen,y finalmente el comienzo de sus braguas,cuando llego a este punto la chica se detuvo¿que estaba haciendo?

"esto es algo pecaminoso y perverso"se reprendio a si misma la rubia tratando de que su cuerpo acatara la orden de detenerse,pero sus manos no se movian de aquel lugar.

"_hazlo_..."una voz que no era la suya ordeno a su cabeza"_sabes que lo deseas_..."

durante unos segundos la chica se asusto lo suficiente como para volver a incorporarse en la cama,su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que parecia que en cualquier momento se saldria de su pecho,su cuerpo se petrifico en cuanto sus ojos verdes se cruzaron con un par de ojos carmesi que brillaban desde la oscuridad de su habitacion,la chica contuvo el aliento sudando frio,frente a ella se encontraba el mismo chico que se aparecia en sus sueños,solo que esta vez si podia ver sus rasgos,aun si ahora era "humano",aun quedaba mucho del lobo en el,dientes filosos que se curvaban en una peligrosa sonrisa,pelo blanco con dos puntiagudas orejas,una larga cola que se agitaba,un cuerpo de musculos marcados y con varias cicatrises en el,un trozo de tela roja atada en una de sus manos,piel extrañamente de algunos tonos mas oscuros que la de ella,y ojos brillantes,profundos y provocadores.

-ojos rojos...-eso fue todo lo Maka fue capaz de articular en cuanto el chico comenzo a acercarse a ella agitando con suavidad la cola

"esto es un sueño..."penso la chica sin oponer la menor resistencia en cuanto las manos del chico la tocaron depositandola nuevamente sobre el colchon"estas soñando Maka..."volvio a decirse,y sin embargo las manos del chico sobre sus pechos se sintieron muy reales,la lengua humeda y caliente de aquel lobo al pasar sobre su cuello tambien se sintio real,y definitivamente se sintio real cuando la boca de este capturo la suya"tiene colmillos..."fue todo lo que pudo pensar sin poder pelear contra la lengua que se adueñaba de su boca,el beso fue realmente humedo ya que el no dejaba de lamerla y chuparla,no solo en su boca sino tambien en cada parte de su cuerpo que tocaba.

"se siente tan bien..."la rubia gimio en cuanto la lengua del chico se apodero de uno de sus pezones"no me importa si es pecaminoso o perverso,no quiero despertar"

del modo salvaje que Maka esperaba su cuerpo fue lamido,besado y hasta mordido una y otra vez por aquel lobo,hasta que este fue mas alla de lo que siempre sucedia en los sueños y la lamia entre las piernas,en aquel lugar donde Maka no se habia atrevido a tocar,su cuerpo se contorciono sobre las sabanas mientras jalaba de las orejas blancas del chico suplicandole que no se detuviese,el gruñia ante los gemidos de ella,como si tal demostracion de lujuria lo complaciese,la chica gimio con fuerza cuando la lengua del lobo la hizo llegar hasta el punto mas alto del placer.

su cuerpo se relajo,pero su corazon golpeaba con furia su pecho

"quiero mas..."ella se abrazo a el dandose el gusto de saborear su piel"dame mas..."sus piernas y barzos lo capturaron apretandolo contra su ahora humedo cuerpo,el chico gimio ante los inexpertos besos de la chica.

-mas...-gimio Maka ansiosa-porfavor mas...-

los ojos de el la miraron con el deseo reflejado en ellos,sus manos bajaron por encima del cuerpo de Maka hasta llegar a su entrepierna,los dedos se abrieron camino al interior femenino,acariciando hondamente,la chica gimio pero fue callada por la boca de el.

-eres mia...-era la primera vez que oia su voz,una voz firme y dominante-¿lo entiendes caperucita roja?-los dedos se movieron mas rapido dentro de ella,una sensacion de despesperacion la invadio,todo su cuerpo temblo de placer ante aquellas palabras,esta vez fue ella quien mordio su hombro cuando el placer se volvio abrumador en su cuerpo-solo mia...-

Aquella mañana Maka desperto violenta y adoloridamente tras girar dormida y caer de la cama al frio suelo envuelta en las sabanas,en cuanto la racionalidad llego a su cabeza una inmensa sensacion de frustracion la invadio

"de nuevo un sueño perverso..."penso molesta mientras se desacia de las sabanas y comenzaba a vestirse,su cuerpo se sentia extraño,pero esta no lo noto realmente hasta que tomo el cepillo para peinarse el cabello y se paro frente al espejo,fue entonces cuando lo vio...

-no es posible...-murmuro en un grito ahogado-no...no es posible-repitio mientras se acercaba lentamente al espejo

alli,en su cuello,hombros y brazos,habia brillantes y reales marcas rojizas,marcas de besos y mordidas apasionadas,marcas que el lobo de"ojos resplandecientes"le habia dejado en sus "sueños"...

"¿pero entonces...?"

-¿por que las tengo si estoy despierta?-


	2. El Lobo De Ojos Resplandecientes

Capitulo 2:El Lobo De Ojos Resplandecientes

-¡tienes que decirselo a alguien!-

la voz asustada de Crona se hizo oir en la fachada lateral de la iglesia del pueblo,la chica rubia que la acompañaba,vestida con una larga capa rojo brillante,se levanto de la graba para taparle la boca a su amiga pelivioleta y asi detener sus escandalosos gritos

-¡no grites porfavor Crona!¿y a quien rayos quieres que le cuente?¡si le digo a Spirit seguramente armara un alboroto por ello,y si le digo a Justin seguramente intente excorcisarme o bañarme en agua bendita por ser una pecadora!-

-ehm..bueno...si-afirmo la pelivioleta reflexionando sobre las terribles cosas que Justin le podria hacer a cualquiera de ellas si se enteraba de que ya no eran "aptas para el matrimonio"

-ademas...-comenzo Maka sonrojandose-ni siquiera estoy segura sobre esto...me refiero a que¿como podria ser posible que un lobo tome forma humana y se meta en mi cuarto en plena noche?-

-tu no te hiciste eso sola Maka,eso es seguro-

frustradas e inquietas ambas chicas decidieron que la siguiente noche dormirian juntas para asegurarse de que el "chico lobo"no volveria a "atacar"a Maka.

Durante el resto del dia las chicas de la iglesia se la pasaron haciendo recados para Justin,teniendo que repartir biblias por todas las casas del pueblo,y por si fuese poco a Maka le habia tocado la tediosa tarea de repartir alimentos a las personas mas necesitadas del pueblo.

Atardecia para cuando se dirijia a la ultima cabaña,era la mas alejada del pueblo y alli vivia una de las personas mas odiadas aunque solo se trataba de una anciana,no por que se le conciderase una "bruja"como era el caso de la peliceniza,sino por que era una persona realmente densa que solia hablar por horas y horas de cosas que a nadie le importaba y para colmno solia echarte a escobasos de su casa si no le caias dia la desventurada rubia se habia visto "obligada"a permanecer escuchando una aburridisima historia acerca de como debian cultivarse correctamente las calabazas para despues ser lanzada fuera de la casa por decir que a ella no le gustaban las atardecer se esfumaba y el tono escarlata del cielo se volvia malva,ella comenzo a bajar los escalones de la entrada de la cabaña enfunfuruñada por los malos tratos cuando la voz de la anciana le hablo

-mejor ten cuidado con el bosque niña,los lobos pueden ser muy territoriales con lo que les pertenece-

"no haberme echo quedar hasta tan tarde entonces..."penso enfurecida la chica pero haciendo igualmente una reverencia a la anciana antes de emprender el camino a casa a travez del bosque.

para si misma Maka debia admitir que aun siendo un ser humano desagradable como lo era esa mujer,siempre le hablaba de algo o la invitaba con galletas,era molesta pero nunca la habia tratado como a un "demonio".

-quiza debo ser mas paciente con ella...-se dijo a si misma la chica mientras caminaba sin prestar demasiada atencion por entre los inmensos y tupidos arboles,no fue hasta que las copas de estos taparan por completo el cielo y su alrededor se volviese demasiado oscuro que ella se dio cuenta de que estaba perdida.

durante unos minutos se quedo quieta intentando calmarse y encontrar nuevamente el camino,pero al notar que solo comenzaba a moverse en circulos la verdadera alarma la invadio,el miedo la hizo comenzar a temblar y rapidamente sus lentos pasos se volvieron en una desesperada carrera,tan aterrada se encontraba que no se dio cuenta de que solo se adentraba cada vez mas en partes desconocidas del bosque,finalmente el miedo la vencio y se dejo caer llorando en la graba,los arboles se alzaban alrededor de ella como enormes monstruos de ramas secas y donde quiera que mirase la oscuridad estaba a solo unos metros delante,pronto los sonidos cercanos y lejanos se volvieron todos amenazantes.

-quiero ir a casa...quiero ir a casa...-abrazando sus rodillas y meciendose sobre si misma la rubia oculto los ojos entre sus brazos en un infantil intento de huir de la realidad,como habia echo durante tantos años cada vez que era maltratada por los demas.

-¿que haces aqui?-

la voz familiar la hizo alzar los ojos emocionada y agradeciendo al cielo haber sido encontrada,pero cuando sus ojos alcanzaron a quien le habia hablado su corazon se detuvo

"_ojos rojos..._"

-¿que haces aqui a esta hora?-impacientemente ella fue levantada del suelo y arrastrada por el sendero oscuro del bosque,en cuanto la luz brillante de la luna llena se dejo ver nuevamente y cego por unos instantes sus ojos la chica comprendio de quien eran las frias manos que la arrastraban,se detuvo en seco obligando a que quien la arrastraba se detuviese tambien,sin poder controlarse Maka sujeto con ambas manos el rostro que lucia palido bajo la luz marfil de la luna,su pelo,aun mas blanco que la misma parecia brillar,pero la chica se fijo exclusivamente en sus ojos.

-ojos resplandecientes...-murmuro ejerciendo un poco mas de presion en el rostro de aquel chico alvino solo para asegurarse de que era "real"

-aqui no...-gimio el impaciente sin dejar de mirar hacia el bosque ignorando el trance mental que parecia tener la chica-si no tuvieses aun mi aroma en ti no quiero ni pensar lo que te hubiesen echo alli,no debes volver a esa parte del bosque nunca mas,menos durante las noches de luna llena-

lo veia mover la boca si,pero no escuchaba lo que el decia,no supo como pero habia sido arrastrada,literalmente,hasta el patio lateral de la iglesia,por las luces encendidas y el color de la noche eran seguramente alrededor de las siete.

-l-lobo...-finalmente ella volvio a encontrar su voz-no eres un lobo...-

el la miro unos segundos desconcertado pero enseguida se acerco a ella,con suavidad lamio su cara,asustada ella intento alejarse pero el la volvio a acercar esta vez la hizo girar quedando con su cara pegada a la parde mientras sus manos movian su ropa y tocaban entre sus piernas.

-uhm...hoy no pareces muy fogosa-murmuro el al encontrar la entrepierna de la chica sin el menor rastro de humedad-es porque aun estas asustada del bosque...-aseguro el sin ponerse a pensar de que dentro de ella habia una gran guerra mental entre la insanidad y la demencia contra la racionalidad que aun le quedaba,la cabeza de la rubia funcionaba a toda velocidad.

"el es real,es real..."

pero si "el"era real...entonces...todo eso que habian echo en sueños...¿era eso real tambien?

el gemido salio libre de su boca al sentir la lengua caliente del chico entre sus piernas,estaba tan distraida en sus pensamientos que habia ignorado lo que el chico-lobo de su "desquiciado subconciente"hacia

-hoy sabes aun mejor que las otras noches...-sonrio relamiendose y mordiendo sus muslos con pasion-tambien los humanos tienen epoca de celo¿eh?-

aunque habia tapado su boca aun con su mente lejos de la realidad esta volvio de golpe cuando algo duro se posiciono en su intimidad intentando penetrar en ella,de un empujon alejo al chico de ella y se arrincono contra la pared temblando,no solo de miedo,sino de el echo de que todas las historias de los aldeanos acerca de "hombres-lobo"eran efectivamente real,lejos de su linea de pensamiento el alvino la miro ofendido y enojado

-¿que ocurre contigo?¿por que no quieres?crei que lo deseabas tanto como yo...-

ella no fue capaz de contestar solo lo miraba como la autentica cosa que era,un monstruo...

-ya veo...-murmuro enojado-¡haz lo que quieras,ya no me importas!-

como si se tratase de magia lo vio dar saltos hacia los arboles con abismal agilidad y desaparecer entre la maleza,poco a poco el miedo y el ataque de panico la abandono,y,cuando la racionalidad volvio a su cabeza se dio cuenta de que de no ser por el probablemente hubiese sido asesinada o deborada por los animales del bosque,ademas si bien ella crei que eran sueños ellos ya habian echo ciertas cosas de "amantes",aunque en esta parte ella se sentia algo ultrajada.

"pero quiza..."

-el dijo "ya no me importas"...-murmuro ella sin poder reprimir el tono de tristeza,seguramente hoy no soñaria con el.

-¿puedes porfavor explicarme una vez mas donde estabas?-

aun a sabiendas de que su amiga lo hacia porque la queria,Maka no tenia ya en su cuerpo ni un gramo de fuerza para poder enfrentar a Crona,habia sido suficiente la reprimienda de Justin por llegar a semejantes horas,dado que la rubia claramente no mentia cuando le explico que se perdio en el bosque el cura acabo por perdonarla y solo dejarla sin cenar como castigo,justo ahora Maka se encontraba bañandose con Crona quien no era capaz de empatizar con el agotamiento de su amiga.

-ya te lo he dicho,me perdi en el bosque,era tarde,estaba oscuro y tome una ruta que no debia-

-ya,pero me parce asombroso que lograras regresar por ti misma...-murmuro dudosa la pelivioleta

la rubia no le respondio y solo se limito a dejar que su amiga secase su cabello con una toalla mientras sus pensamientos reproducian los recientes eventos,aun si probablemente aquella era la ultima vez que viese esos hermosos ojos rojos,seguramente el no vendria a su cuarto esta noche ni la siguiente,seguramente no volveria a ver a ese lobo.

"¿y por que me importa?...era solo un monstruo"

A la mañana siguiente como era de esperarse el cuello de la rubia amanecio sin ningun rastro de haber sido mordido,la chica intento optimistamente convencerse de que eso era lo mejor,no habia por que estar decepcionada de haber dejado de ser la presa de semejante criatura.

Como todas las mañanas de sabado Maka se vistio con su capa roja y salio alegremente a hacer las compras para Justin,como cada findesemana la calle principal del pueblo estaba muy concurrida llena de gente que compraba sus proviciones en el gran mercado que alli se creaba,Maka paso antes por la libreria en donde se encontro con Spirit Albarn quien tras armar un gran alboroto logro que la chica accediera a almorzar con el,para si misma la rubia admitio que se habia divertido,ese dia parecia que seria bastante bueno para ella.

Confiadamente ella se alejo del pueblo hacia el puente que conectaba con las praderas donde estaban la mayoria de los corrales de las ovejas,buscando un lugar comodo donde sentarse a leer la chica se adentro a una zona mas lejana,el libro de su manos era como siempre una historia de amor,una historia donde una niña sin gracia se convertia en una hermosa princesa,una historia donde lo imposible era posible y donde no se necesitaba dinero o poder para ser feliz,en general una gran mentira a lo que la realidad realmente era.

-oigan miren...¿no es esa la demonio virgen?-

las voces de aquellos chicos sonaron peor que el aullido de cualquier lobo,con su instinto de supervivencia a flor de piel la chica solto su libro e intento huir pero fue rapidamente atrapada por varias manos.

-esta vez el señor Albarn no te salvara demonio...-gimio uno de ellos con la voz cargada de excitacion

-te dejaremos tan roja como esta linda capa-

con toda la fuerza que su joven cuerpo le permitia la chica dio golpes y patadas pero aun si estos conectaban aquellos chicos parecia que poseian una fuerza aun mayor que la vez anterior,uno de ellos la golpeo en el estomago para que la falta de aire dejara "mansa"a la rubia,cosa que de echo funciono.

-esperar por turnos no es divertido,mejor tengamosla al mismo tiempo-

por primera vez las lagrimas salieron sin que ella se esforzara por detenerlas,su voz parecia haberse apagado igual que su fuerza,aun si podia ver como le quitaban la ropa no era capaz de reaccionar,como si mentalmente hubiese escondido el rostro dentro de sus brazos e imaginaba que eso no le estaba pasando a ella.

"que alguien me ayude...dios porfavor..."

-quitenle la ropa pero dejenle la capa puesta,parece que a esta demonio le gustara mas asi-

"ah claro...dios no va a escucharme,porque tambien dios es hombre"

-ya veras como te terminara gustando demonio-

"no hay nadie...nadie que me salve...nadie"

antes de que la chica cerrase los ojos rendida a lo inevitable el chico que tenia encima se esfumo de su campo visual,de golpe los gritos y las imagenes borrosas llenaron sus sentidos,le costo horrores incorporarse pero cuando lo hizo puedo ver a casi todos los chicos inconcientes en el suelo sangrado por la nariz o la boca,excepto por el que habia estado sobre ella hasta hace unos segundos,ese chico estaba suspendido sobre el suelo colgando de una fuerte mano que le oprimia la cabeza haciendole sangrar donde las uñas se hundian en la carne.

-vaya que tienen valor para tocar lo que no les pertenece...-

la filosa voz del chico lobo llego hasta ella haciendo que su corazon saltara,incorporandose Maka pudo ver como el alvino cuan alto era levantaba al otro chico quien temblaba de terror ante aquel chico con orejas y cola de lobo,este sonrio enseñando los colmillos y la rubia estaba convencida de que en cualquier momento el otro chico se orinaria en sus pantalones

-tu olor apesta a cerdo,no vuelvas a ensuciarla con un olor tan asqueroso-las manos oprimieron con mayor fuerza el craneo del chico quien empezo a soltar horribles alaridos,asustada la chica se lanzo contra las piernas del alvino

-¡por favor no lo mates!-

el la miro sorprenido,por primera vez ella vio el verdadero lobo tras auqellos ojos rojos,ahora entendia el por que el otro chico estaba blanco de miedo,los ojos rojos brillaban de ira con un aterrador resplandor de no temblar ella volvio a insistir

-¡porfavor!-

-esta basura asquerosa se atrevio a tocarte,y no solo eso¿entiendes lo que planeaba hacer?-

-¡lo se,lose!¡pero no quiero que nadie muera!¡porfavor!-

el la miro fijamente unos segundos mas para luego volver a mirar al chico quien habia alcanzado lo mas alto del panico

-si le vuelves a poner un dedo encima te arrancare los brazos-tras eso lo pateo con intencionada fuerza contra un arbol,la rubia gimio desesperada pero el la sujeto y la alzo en brazos

-solo lo deje inconciente,aun vive esa rata,igual que los demas,pero supongo que no seria bueno que recordasen todo lo que paso-

"en eso el tiene razon"

ella aun estaba medio desnuda por lo que el la cargo hasta una parte del bosque donde pudiese vestirse

-¿aun estas furiosa conmigo?-

cuando ella termino de vestirse el se habia acercado lo suficiente como para intentar tocarla,las imagenes de lo que habian intentado hacerle aquellos chicos la invadieron de inmediato provocandole alejarse de golpe de el,pero el chico no le permitio alejarse del todo y con sus manos sostuvo las de ella llevandolas a su cara

-no soy ellos-murmuro haciendo que ella tocase su cara,lenatmente ella movio sus manos sobre la piel suave del alvino,aun no muy segura y con miedo,pero algo mas tranquila-¿aun estas enojada conmigo?-

-¿e-enojada?-

-ayer me rechasaste-el tono habia sonado despreocupado pero el dolor se palpaba oculto tras esas palabras,la culpabilidad invadio a la rubia

-y-yo no...yo no te conosco-intento excusarse pero el agito la cola airado

-¡claro que me conoces!¿no hemos estado juntos desde hace mas de dos semanas?¿haz olvidado todo eso?¿no recuerdas cuando nos conocimos cerca de la iglesia donde vives?-

"entonces definitvamente es el"

no habia duda,era el mismo lobo que habia salvado de la trapa puesta por los cazadores,el mismo que se habia presentado todas esas noches a "intimar"con ella,el mismo que tenia ahora delante de ella.

-pero...-intento defenderse,se sentia como una mujer cruel que engaña a su marido

-¡tu hiciste un pacto conmigo!¿no lo recuerdas?-

un momento,eso si no lo recordaba

-¿un pacto?-

-tu dijiste...-murmuro el acercandose lentamente a ella para no asustarla mientras acariciaba su pelo-tu dijiste que eramos compañeros-ella temblo ante el contacto pero mas ante las palabras

¡era cierto!

-¡y-yo me referia a "camaradas"!-

-¡para los lobos los compañeros son los amantes!-

sus ganas de pelear fueron superadas por la curiosodad

-¿entonces es verdad que eres un hombre-lobo?-

-no me compares con esas horribles bestias,yo soy un lobo de sangre pura-

-p-pero...¿entonces como puedes verte como un chico de mi edad?-

-oh eso es obvio,como mi compañera es humana yo puedo adoptar la forma humana tambien,sino no podria copular contigo,si fueses un conejo entonces me transformaria en conejo,si fueses...-

-¡ya lo eh entendido no digas cosas desvergonzadas!-chillo ella enrojeciendo ante la palabra "copular"

el agito las orejas sin entender la "verguenza"de la chica

-los humanos son algo extraños...-murmuro el cansino pero volviendo a tocarla en sus brazos y cintura-oh bueno pero parece que ya no estas mala conmigo...-sonrio feliz enseñando los dientes,ella intento no rechazarlo pero aun asi temblo de miedo,el la miro decepcionado-¿es que he echo algo malo?-al bajar las orejas el efecto fue exactamente el mismo que el ver a un cachorro poner una exprecion de "porfavor alzame en brazos",eso la hizo sentir aun mas avergonzada y culpable

-es-ese-e-es...es solo que...yo...no estoy acostumbrada a que me toquen...-intento explicarse ella

-pero yo ya te he echo muchas cosas,ya me habias dejado probarte en muchos lugares y siempre decias "mas"por eso pense que te agradaba,ayer planeaba ir para compu...-

-¡no es eso!-le interrumpio rapidamente echando vapor por las orejas de la verguenza-¡ya te dije que yo no recuerdo todo eso,para mi fue como si hubiese ocurrido en sueños!-el la miro con los mismos ojos de cachorro,esto provoco a la chica sentirse como la peor mujer del mundo

-ah..ehm...q-quiza seria mejor si vamos un poco mas despacio desde ahora,yo no creo que pueda aun...-lo habia dicho con la esperanza de no ser mas atormentada por aquellos ojos de cordero,pero se soprendio al ver que el volvia a abrazarla contra su cuerpo

-¡ya entiendo!los humanos son mas fraguiles que los lobos¿verdad?,ademas su cortejo es diferente¿no?...no hay problema Maka puedo hacer eso-

-¿s-sabes mi nombre?-dijo ella soprendida mirandolo directamente,el sonrio enseñando los colmillos

-ah si tu amiga que huele a lavanda te llama siempre asi,asi que supuse que ese era tu nombre-

-yo no se el tuyo...-dijo ella algo timida,al tenerle tan cerca habia visto con detenimiento cuan bonito era aquel chico,eso la hacia sentirse mas fea

-soy Soul,aunque ese no es en verdad mi nombre en lenguaje de lobo,pero asi se traduce al lenguaje humano...¿por que apartas la vista?-

-lo siento...es solo que eres realmente bonito como humano-el agito las orejas feliz

-¿enserio?¿te gusta asi?-no sono soncarron o engreido,sino simplemente feliz

-ehrm...si,de echo quiza eres demasiado lindo-

-¡eso es bueno si a mi compañera le gusta!-

-¡pero eso me hace sentir horrenda!-chillo ella confesando su miedo

"por que alguien tan lindo se fijaria en mi"

-¿eh por que?tu aroma y tu sabor son asombrosos,no creo que exista un aroma mas hermoso que el tuyo-

-¡que mi aroma huela bien no me hace bonita!-grito ella enojada pero el la miro sin comprender

-p-pero...-al parecer el buscaba las palabras correctas para que ella no se enojase aun mas-pero los lobos elejimos nuestras hembras por el aroma,no tiene que ver con la apariencia fisica no importa si eres...-al ver cuanto mas la chica se enfurecia el decidio cerrar la boca de golpe antes de seguir haciendola enojar,ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a alejarse de el pero antes de que pudiese huir sus brazos la apresaron

-tu eres bonita-le aseguro tocando sus brazos-tu piel es suave y se eriza cuando la toco...-lentamente la hizo girar-tus ojos son terriblemente expresivos y me dicen cuando estas siedo complacida por mi...-

-e-espera...-

-tu voz me excita...y tus labios...-con suavidad apreto sus labios contra los de la chica quien temblaba entre sus brazos pero no aparto la cabeza de la de el,esto le dio mas confianza para sujetar el menton de la rubia y lamer sus labios-abrela...-le ordeno con un gemido,ella obedecio y la lengua del lobo penetro en ella,el beso humedecio sus labios y su boca,duro algunos segundos hasta que ella se alejo de el en busqueda de aire para sus pulmones,el se relamio la boca mirandola con exitacion

-¿contuviste la respiracion?...que linda~-una vez mas la boca del lobo se apodero de la de ella mientras la apretaba contra un arbol y la acariciaba por todos los lados posibles,ella temblo pero el agito la cola complacido cuando su mano se adentro a su entre pierna por debajo de sus faldas

-ya veo que haz vuelto a ser la misma...-ronroneo en su oido al notar la humedad de la chica

-espera...no quiero hacerlo-

-ya lo se,dijsite que fuesemos lento,eso hago...-

"¡no lo haces!"chillo su cabeza pero ella era incapaz de hablar,era cierto que el placer la estaba abrumando,pero si seguia asi...

-espera debo volver a casa antes de que se haga mas tarde,si no me castigaran-

-uhm...-aquello no parecia convencerlo

-si...uhm,si eres bueno y me dejas ir...la proxima vez te besare yo¿de acuerdo?-

el refunfuño

-eso no me basta,yo eh estado complaciendote como un buen compañero pero tu a mi no-en eso el tenia razon

-pero no se como...-comenzo ella avergonzada

-eso lo veras despues,pero no te dejare ir hasta que prometas que la proxima vez que nos veamos tu seras la que me complasca,puedes usar metodos humanos-

-uhm...esta bien-concidio ella finalmente

"acabas de hacer un pacto con el diablo Maka"

"aunque..."

Notas de la autora:

ohohohoh como veran subi otra historia,enrealidad esta la debia de halloween y por cierto me olvide de escribir todo esto en el primer cap XD

les advierto que quiza haya escenas sangrientas en algun momento,este fic quiza sea mas corto que los otros pero los cap seran moderadamente largos,o almenos eso intentare,habra lemmon eso ni se pregunta.

en esta historia Soul es algo "inocente"al tratar con Maka ya se iran dando cuenta a lo que me refiero,osea es mas por instinto que por ser pervertido.

ah por cierto...¿soy la unica la que FF le come palabras enteras cuando sube un archivo?por que me e dado cuenta de que algunos errores no viene de mi,sino que cuando subo los archivos algunas palabras desaparecen magicamente :O


	3. El Lobo Vestido De Cordero

Capitulo 3:El Lobo Vestido De Oveja

Prometer algo a aquel alvino habia sido la peor idea que se le habia ocurrido,aunque claro,estaba solo en el puesto numero dos de ideas malas en su vida,la primera habia sido salvar al alvino en primer lugar.

Aunque segun el,ella era su"compañera"lo que equivalia a "mujer,amante,esposa"en lenguaje humano,con el pasar de los dias ella descubrio que el chico podia ser muy infantil o peor aun,terriblemente celoso,y cuando decia "terriblemente"lo decia enserio,habia golpeado repetidamente a todos los chicos que se habian acercado a ella para "invadir SU territorio",aunque era obvio que solo querian insultar a Maka como de costumbre,el echo de que nadie recordase "que" los habia golpeado provoco el rumor entre los hombres de la aldea de que era de mala suerte acercarse a la bruja,y asi al menos la dejaban en paz,por otro lado la chica habia tenido que explicarle durante un dia completo que Spirit Albarn era algo asi como su padre y no una competencia directa para el,Soul despues de rato de examinarlos escondido entre los arboles llego a la conclusion de que ciertamente Maka era como el "cachorro"de aquel pelirrojo y no tenia ninguna otra intencion con ella.

pero los celos del lobo no se detenian ahi y la celaba incluso de Crona,a quien porcierto habia conocido una noche que ellas decidieron dormir juntas y el chico se presento a reclamar su parte del contrato con ella.

Aquella noche Maka no habia podido dormir en toda la noche con Soul mordiendo uno de sus zapatos viejos mientras ella le explicaba a Crona toda la "situacion"por la cual estaba tristemente pasando,dado que el chico era "algo asi"como un principe azul para su mejor amiga este no le caia del todo mal,aunque el si parecia encelarse si la chica "con olor a lavanda"era demasiado cariñosa con Maka.

Habian pasado los dias y Maka se habia salvado de cumplir su promesa permitiendo al chico besarla cuando quisiese y dandole comida,por el momento eso parecia calmar al lobo.

-¡ya te eh dicho que te detuvieses!-

era demañana y la rubia habia ido de paseo con Soul al prado,en la parte mas alejada del pueblo para que nadie lo viese,cada vez que esta se distraia este se subia encima de ella y comenzaba a lamer su pelo y cara aludiendo que el "baño" era bueno para su piel.

-¡ya te lo he explicado yo no me baño a lamidas!-el chico agito la cola enojado

-¡no mientas solo intentas huir del baño,deberia darte verguenza ya no eres un cachorro!recuerda que estas en edad de copu...-

-¡deja de decir la plabra "copular"es vergonsoso!-

-bien,pero debes bañarte...-

-dios mio...,mira,una vez mas voy a explicartelo asi que escuchame atentamente,los humanos nos bañamos con agua en barreños,tambien puede ser en un lago o cascada,algo donde haya agua-ante estas palabras el lobo agito la cola feliz y se incorporo levantandola a ella en brazos,antes de que la chica pudiese protestar ya habia sido lanzada hacia un arroyo,el cual gracias a dios no era profundo,el agua le llegaba hasta un poco mas de la cintura

-¡¿QUE RAYOS HACES?-chillo saliendo a flote empapada de pies a cabeza,el la miro sin comprender su enojo

-tu dijiste que los humanos se bañan en el agua-

-¡pero no de esta manera y mucho menos con ropa!-chillo ella saliendo del agua chorreando,el la sujeto y comenzo a desvestirla,ella intento forcejear provocando que ambos cayesen a la orilla del rio,el habia logrado despenderla de la falda de su vestido pero aun conservaba la camisa,el por su parte tenia unos pantalones beige y una remera gris vieja que era la misma ropa que tenia desde que lo vio por primera vez en su forma humana,seguramente robadas de algun tendedero.

-Maka...esta manera de bañarse es mas dificil,es mejor a mi manera...-de nuevo la lengua del lobo la alcanzo,pero esta vez la chica no ejercio resistencia alguna,ver aquel rostro resplandeciente y humedo por el agua habia sido demasiado para su joven corazon y sus hormonas adolescentes,con habilidad la lengua del chico la lamio por todas partes e incluso en algun momento ella se habia rendido y habia comenzado a corresponder a las lamidas.

-yo ya me habia bañado...-se quejo el,ella rio sin poder evitarlo

-¿no dijiste que no se debe huir de la hora del baño?-

el rio derrotado,inconcientemente Maka habia comenzado a ceder a las caricias cuando a lo lejos se oyeron voces nerviosas,las orejas del lobo se agitaron pero cuando hablo su voz sono tan seria que parecia aun mas maduro

-han matado a uno de tu aldea-

ante estas palabras la rubia se incorporo de golpe,aunque ella no podia escuchar mas que el lejando murmullo al parecer Soul con sus sentidos de lobo podia escuchar perfectamente

-¿que haz dicho?-

-lo han encontrado colgado de los arboles en el lado opuesto de aqui-contesto el mecanicamente-al parecer los lobos le abrireron el estomago y le devoraron los organos internos-

Soul lo dijo friamente pero la chica tuvo que hacer fuerza para no vomitar

-¿han...han dicho su nombre?-

-al parecer se llamaba Kill-

"no..."

aquel chico habia sido el que habia intentado violarla junto con otros chicos de la aldea...¿como es que habia terminado asi?

"no es posible que Soul..."

no,no era posible,Soul pasaba casi todo el tiempo con ella o cerca de ella ultimamente,no hubiese podido

-aun si es imposible yo fui el primer asesino en quien pensaste¿no?-por primera vez el tono de sarcasmo habia sido usado contra ella,los ojos del chico brillaron de furia y de un agresivo movimiento se alejo de ella poniendose de pie

-Soul yo no...-

-oh no "humana"...no te dejes tocar por un lobo sanguinario como yo,los chicos de esta aldea son mejores candidatos¿no es verdad?-tras soltar esas palabras cargadas de recelo dando saltos se alejo de ella y se interno en el bosque.

cuando la noche cayo la rubia lloraba en los brazos de Crona con desesperada angustia

-q-q-uiza asumiste las cosas demasiado pronto Maka,es natural que Soul este enojado si siempre desconfias de el-

-¡pero Crona el ES un lobo!¿que tal si por instinto comienza a atacar a la gente?-

-eso aun no lo sabes Maka...¿acaso el no te salvo varias veces ya?-

-pero quiza el solo es amable conmigo por que soy su compañera-

-eso es obvio...-

-¡pero yo no quiero ver mas gente muerta!-con desesperacion se abrazo a su amiga intentando que ninguna imagen pasase por su cabeza,era cierto,era solo un bebe cuando aquella matanza habia ocurrido pero en algun lugar de su subconciente,cuando caia la media noche,aquellas imagenes de gente descuartizada y abierta aparecian delante de sus ojos,el leve pensamiento de imaginarse a Soul matando a las personas de su aldea por muy malvados que fuesen la hacia enfermar,era cierto que Soul era un lobo pero..¿que haria ella si el se convertia en un asesino?¿como podria estar a su lado si algo asi ocurria?

-yo no se como lidiar con los sentimientos Maka pero,creo que deberias confiar en la persona que te gusta por encima de todo lo demas-

aunque la estaba consolando con ternura la rubia sabia que su amiga acababa de darle una leve reprimienda,y tambien algo en que pensar.

-Soul...Soul...-

habian pasado tres dias desde que el lobo se habia peleado con ella,durante esos tres dias Maka se la paso recorriendo los caminos que bordeaban el bosque para ver si se topaba con el,tambien habia dejado las ventanas de su habitacion abierta y con comida en el marco,pero el no habia regresado,todos los dias lo llamaba por su nombre,algo que solo la hacia sentirse peor,era el quien no la queria cerca.

Durante ese tiempo se celebro el funeral del chico,aunque ella estuvo obligada a ir por Justin se sintio observada por el resto del grupo de amigos de Kill,pero por sobre todo unos frios ojos celestes se clavaron en ella,no necesitaba alzar los ojos para saber que se trataba del padre de Kill,alguien que tambien habia intentado abusar de ella en el pasado,y de quien gracias a dios Spirit la habia salvado,su nombre era Giriko.

La rubia dio gracias cuando la tortura termino y pudieron volver a la iglesia,la chica se movio presurosa hasta su cuarto solo para encontrarse con la comida que habia dejado para Soul intacta,el no habia vuelto aun.

"quiza ya no vuelva..."

Otro dia paso y ella intentaba sonreir cuando hablaba con Crona,Spirit o Justin,intentaba sonreir cuando hacia las compras o iba a la casa de la insoportable vieja para oir charlas aburridas,pero su teatro amenzaba con derrumbarse con el pasar de las horas.

Ella volvia de la libreria cuando alguien le cerro el paso,atardecia y la figura delante de ella se veia terriblemente amenazante,pelo naranja en pichos y ojos como el hielo,era aquel hombre,era Giriko.

-ultimamente te haz estado comportando muy rara demonio,parece que te vas a terrenos lejos del pueblo y las ovejas disminuyen donde tu estas...¿no sera que fuiste mordida por un lobo y ahora eres un verdadero demonio?-

intentando no temblar ella trato de pasar junto a el sin contestar a la provocacion pero el la tomo de las manos y la apriciono contra una pared

-¿acaso te haz estado divirtiendo con algun chico?-

-no luce muy afligido por su perdida señor-murmuro ella intentando zafarse pero de un rapido movimiento el la abofeteo lanzandola contra el suelo

-¡no me cabe duda de que tu usaste tu brujeria en contra de mi hijo!-

-¡yo no soy una bruja!-esta vez el la obligo a ponerse de rodillas al tiempo que tironeaba de su pelo

-¿ah no...?hehe...aun si lo fueras eres bastante apetecible..-con un gesto lascivo sincho de sus pelos para que la cara de la chica quedase frente a su entrepierna-quiza deberias recompensarme por lo que le hiciste a mi hijo-

-¡yo no le hize nada!-grito desesperada,pero no parecia que hubiese mas gente al rededor para ayudarla-¡sueltame!-

-es verdad,es mas probable que fuesen los lobos o talvez...-se relamio con gesto sadico-quiza fue ese misterioso chico alvino que siempre te acompaña-

"¿como lo sabe?¿¡como sabe de Soul!"

-ya habia visto antes a ese monstruo,le gusta comerse a sus victimas vivas,igual que todos los lobos-

"no...el nunca...el nunca"

-¡el nunca haria eso no te atrevas a hablar mal de mi compañero!-una vez mas la mano se alzo lista para abofetearla pero el golpe no llego,sin entender y sin saber por que el sinchon de su pelo se habia liberado la chica abrio los ojos que habia cerrado por inercia y alzo la vista,delante de el como un caballero de cuentos de hadas se alzaba cuan alto era su chico lobo,con sus resplandecientes ojos brillando por la rabia.

-no te atrevas a tocar a mi compañera-gruño y de una espectacular patada alejo al hombre de ella,parandose en pose protectora frente a Maka,el cielo se volvia azul oscuro a su alrededor y la alta luna llena comenzaba a hacerse visible entre las nubes

-Maka,vete...-susurro Soul intentando empujar a la rubia para que reaccionase

-¿qu...?-

-¡vete de una vez!este bastardo apesta a sangre,la misma que tenia la rata de su hijo...-

-¿que estas...?-

-¿acaso no lo ves?-

cuando esas palabras le llegaron la chica grito de panico por primera vez,frente suyo el hombre que habia sido antes Giriko era ahora una extraña masa de carne que se movia arrañando el suelo,su figura estaba cambiando,la rubia se quedo hipnotizada mirando hasta que denuevo fue empujada por Soul

-¡largate y alerta a los demas que se encierren!-

-¡no voy a dejarte solo!-chillo desesperada tratando de ignorar los gruñidos de Giriko que se hacian cada vez mas audibles,al dar un leve vistazo pudo ver el cuerpo agrandarse,los huesos romperse y reensamblarse en una nueva figura,mucho,mucho pelo.

-¡no seas insensata!-le grito el chico empujandola con mas fuerza,sus ojos comenzaban a brillar y sus colmillos se hacian mas visibles-¡es mi privilegio protegerte asi que largate!-ella tenia miedo,mas que eso estaba aterrada,la escena de transformacion de Giriko se hacia aun mas real y la anticipada sensacion de tragedia oprimia su corazon-Maka...-al ver el estado de la chica el lobo se tomo unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos-vete y esperame,yo volvere a ti cuando termine,lo prometo...-

tras decir estas palabras salto a tiempo para patear a la enorme bestia que se habia lanzado sobre ellos,un desgarrador aullido se escucho,enseñando los colmillos salto hacia donde el monstruo habia sido lanzado,sin mirar atras el alvino se lanzo en su pelea contra el hombre-lobo tratando de llevar la batalla a un lugar lejos de Maka.

Por su parte a la rubia no le habia quedado mas opcion que huir y avisar al pueblo,cuando entro a los terrenos de la calle principal comenzo a gritar "¡LOBO,LOBO!"con toda la fuerza que le daban sus pulmones,la gente que se encontraba alli,acostumbrada a esta alarma comenzo a correr y huir para esconderse en sus casas tapando las puertas con enormes muebles y tablas,Spirit salio al encuentro de Maka e intento llevarla a su casa pero ella le pido que fuese a la iglesia con ella para asegurarse de que Crona y Justin estuviesen bien.

Pasaron muchas horas en silencio,y aun asi el sol de la mañana que traia el final de la noche no parecia querer presentarse,Spirit habia dormido en uno de los cuartos de la iglesia,pero Justin habia preferido quedarse despierto rezando y preparandose por si alguien necesitaba de su ayuda cuando el amanecer llegase,Crona habia escuchado sorpendida la historia contada por Maka,asegurandole que debia decirle al alcalde que Giriko era un hombre lobo y que seguramente habia sido el quien habia matado a su propio hijo,y de echo ni le importaba,pero la rubia se encontraba demasiado preocupada para pensar en planes a seguir y le habia pedido a Crona que la dejase sola en su habitacion.

Su corazon latia con tanta fuerza que dolia y el miedo era como agua helada que se escurria por su espalda,las horas parecian volverse eternas y estaba segura de que no habia casi parpadeado o exalado aire correctamente durante todo ese tiempo.

-uhg...-

aquel sonido en el oscuro cuarto fue leve y debil pero hizo a la chica parase de inmediato,en la oscuridad los segundos que le tomo encontrar el cuerpo de Soul parecieron muchisimos,cuando finalmente sus manos hicieron contacto lo primero que sintio fue el tibio liquido que empapaba el cuerpo del alvino,sangre.

-¡Soul,Soul!-se abrazo a el pero este gruño de dolor,ella corrio a prender las velas que iluminaban su cuarto,tuvo que reprimir el grito al ver los brazos del chico arañados y un enorme tajo que le surcaba el pecho,veloz como puedo corto las sabanas de su cama y junto agua en una palangana para comenzar a limpiar las heridas,pero sabia que eso no seria suficientem,no tenia opcion.

-Soul hay que coser esa herida-

-no es ne-e...no es necesario se curara en una horas-

-¡en unas horas te habras desangrado,ire a por Crona!-

Soul no tuvo fuerza para discutir contra Maka,durante varias horas,mientras el sol salia fue cosido como un pedazo de tela por la mano no muy experta de la pelivioleta,sin embargo las chicas observaron atonitas como las heridas en los brazos se iban cerrando lentamente mientras los minutos pasaban.

-es asombroso,puede curarse solo...-se sorpendio Crona tratando de no mostrar demasiada sorpresa,Maka por otro lado recibio un coscorron en la cabeza dado por el alvino.

-¡auch!¿por que me golpeas?-

-¡te dije que no necesitaba que me curasen,me bastaba con descansar un rato,ahora por culpa de ustedes taradas tendre esta horrible cicatriz toda mi vida!-

ambas bajaron la cabeza sintiendose estupidas.

"¡¿de todas maneras como rayos ibamos a saberlo?"penso furiosa Maka mientras Crona se retiraba del cuarto para asegurarse de que ninguno de los otros dos hombres se acercaba a este.

-lo lamento el bastardo se me escapo,pero te aseguro que se llevo buenos recuerdos de mi-

-entonces¿que paso cuando yo me fui?-

-uhm,pues peleamos por mucho rato,esa rata realmente queria entrar al pueblo a alimentarse,de echo en un momento me lanzo por un acantilado,y hubiese llegado hasta aqui si no lo hubiese detendido otro hombre lobo-

-¿otro hombre-lobo?¿quieres decir que hay otro de esos en la aldea?-

-y debe haber aun mas,el que vi anoche era gris,pero parecia tener bastante racionalidad para ser una bestia,parecia comprender la situacion,pero cuando logre alcanzarlos el huyo y yo segui peleando con la rata,creo que queria atacarte a ti puntualmente...lo que me recuerda-

de un rapido movimiento se puso detras de Maka y le tapo la boca con una de sus manos,esta se agito nerviosa sin entender

-esto dolera mucho asi que aprieta los dientes-

de un solo movimiento clavo toda su hilera de dientes en el hombro de la chica,esta intento gritar pero la mano en su boca se lo impidio,el chico no se detuvo ahi sino que ademas mordio con mas fuerza aun,tanta que comenzo a sangrar donde la carne era rasgada,el dolor habia sido tan intenso que la chica acabo por caer inconciente,pero incluso asi el lobo no las solto inmediatamente.

-ah...ahh...-

cuando la rubia desperto tenia fiebre,y fiebre altisima,estaba acostada en su cama con Justin,Spirit y Crona moviendose de un lado a otro poniendole trapos frios en el cuerpo,o al menos eso deducia ella dado que todo se veia difuso y distorcionado,la cabeza le doilia horrores y las pisadas de los demas que sonaban como rocas cayendo en su cabeza estaban matandola,su cuerpo estaba sudoroso y frio a pesar de la fiebre,seguramente estaria blanca como un cadaver

-¿estas segura de que no se encontraba asi cuando desperto Crona?-la voz nerviosa de Spirit llego hasta ella,de a poco los sentidos volvian a ella y por fin podia ver con mas claridad

-¡ah esperen creo que esta despertando!-dijo Justin tratando de llamarle la atencion a los otros dos

-¿Makita te encuentras bien,que paso?-

lentamente ella se incorporo en la cama,al parecer la fiebre estaba bajando por que se sentia mas liviana y habia vuelto su apetito,su estomago comenzo a hacer ruidos,Justin rio encantado al notar que la chica comenzaba a sentirse bien y enseguida salio de la habitacion para traerle comida.

-yo...yo no recuerdo,creo que de repente me desmaye-trato de explicar la chica,los recuerdos eran dufusos a exepcion de...

"Soul me mordio"

rapidamente llevo su mano al hombro esperando encontrar la rugosa piel herida,pero se asombro al toparse con piel lisa e intacta,como si nada hubiese pasado.

¿que habia ocurrido?

Era nuevamente denoche cuando la rubia pudo ponerse nuevamente de pie,aunque habia comido como un animal todo el dia aun se encontraba hambrienta y no solo eso...tambien se econtraba excitada por alguna razon desconocida para ella.

-al fin se fueron esos molestos humanos...-con la misma gran agilidad de siempre Soul entro por la ventana de su cuarto,pero esta vez fue derribado de un librazo

-¡¿como rayos se te ocurre hacerme algo asi,acaso quieres matarme?-chillo enfurecida la chica pateandolo,veloz como un rayo el salto a la cama tratando de ponerse fuera del rango de golpe de la rubia

-¡era algo necesario!-intento excusarse el chico pero un nuevo librazo lo derribo de la cama al suelo

-¡no me importa!-chillo la chica saltando sobre el y sentandose sobre las piernas del chico,bajo la luz de la luna llena que entraba directo por la ventana el chico se veia mas sensual y apetecible que nunca-quiero hacerlo Soul...-

-si...imagine que querrias,puedo oler tu celo a kilometros de distancia,pero no podemos hacerlo-

-¡¿por que rayos no?-

-por que mañana cuando te estabilizes te arrepentiras,tu dijiste que querias ir lento y yo prometi respetarlo,no puedes compular conmigo hasta que tu lo digas-

-¡lo estoy diciendo ahora!-chillo enfurecida y dolida la chica sin entender el por que su compañero la rechazaba.

-esa no eres tu,es tu instinto,estas confundida por la mordida,pero mañana estaras bien denuevo-

-no se de que hablas pero quiero hacerlo ahora-sin pudor alguno se restrego contra el asegurandose de que su intimidad se rozaba contra la del chico,gimio complacida al ver como reaccionaba el ante sus movimientos,su boca busco la del alvino y durante unos gloriosos segundos el le correspondio tan febril como ella,pero cuando su racionalidad volvio se incorporo y se alejo nuevamente de ella

-diablos quedate quieta,me cuesta controlarme-

-¿entonces por que te controlas?-

-escuchame si un hombre-lobo te muerde entonces inyecta su veneno en ti y te transformas..-sin escucharlo ella se acerco sugerente a el y comenzo a lamer su pecho-...p-p-pero si eres de una raza pura como la mia el veneno es anulado,mi sangre puede funcionar como una"barrera"pero tambien ejerce presion al "infectado"claro que es d-difer...-cuando Maka logro liberar la intimidad del chico fuera de sus pantalones y lamerlo este dejo de hablar,guiada por un instinto que no sabia que tenia comenzo a lamer y chupar el miembro del chico quien no podia controlar sus gruñidos,en trance animal sus ojos rojos comenzaron a brillar y lanzo sobre la chica para montarla pero el golpe de ambos contra el suelo lo hizo entrar en conciencia nuevamente,de un agil movimiento se abrazo a la chica y comenzo a acariciarla con las manos.

-¡Soul!-la chica se quejo moviendose para que los dedos entraran mas profundo dentro de su intimidad,era obvio que eso no le bastaba y queria hacerlo por completo,pero el lobo no dejo de tocarla,ella lo mordio y araño cuando al fin las caricias la hiceron llegar al punto mas alto del placer,sin fuerzas cayo adormilada al suelo,tratando de calmarse el lobo se incorporo y la alzo en brazo para arroparla en su cama y luego acostarse junto a ella por si la fiebre se presentaba nuevamente ahora que su cuerpo estaba debil denuevo.

-vas a enloquecerme caperucita roja...-supiro frustrado-apresurate y vuelve a ser la misma para que asi puedas complacerme a mi...-

los sueños de ambos fueron conducidos por una calidez antes desconocida para ellos,el echo de dormir por primera vez tranquilamente en los brazos de la persona amada.

Notas de la autora:

*sentada en un trono con todas su kohei(contrario a sempai)vestidas de maid al estilo harem*ohohohohohoh e actualizado rapido asi que alabenme plebeyas!ohohohohogahhhh cof cof*se ahogo*

oh bueno debo admitir que esta era una historia a la cual le tenia muchas ganas por eso me dedicare a ella hasta que la termine,aparte de eso e estado escribiendo para crow's lake y dog life,tambien para boy Vs girls,pero ese ultimo lo hago para aliviar stress,como son historias individuales XD

primero les aclaro que no soy desconciderada o ingrata,leo todos sus rewies y soy feliz con ellos pero me da vagancia responder a todos por aqui XD*como notaran soy muy vaga*

me alegra que mi lemmon las/los haga felices,la verdad tenia mucha verguenza de comenzar a publicar cosas por esa razon,pero me alegra tenr seguidores que esperen por mis historias *llanto*

por cierto e visto por ahi un mensaje que decia que esto no fuera tipo crepusculo

*no leer si eres fan de crepusculo*

les aclaro que yo ODIO crepusculo,ODIO especialmente a Bella,me parece un personaje sin ninguna gracia ¡y por todo los cielos los hombre lobo explotan y los vampiros brillan!¡es una herejiaaaa!

pero bueno respeto a los fans y creo que quiza se pudo a haber pulido un poco mas,quiza los libros sean mejores no lo e leido,pero vi 15 minutos de la primer pelicula y lanze la laptop*que por cierto se llama Josephine XD*por la ventana.

con eso no significa q no me gusten los vampiros,*esta historia no los tendra*

e visto true blood y algo de vampire diaries y series varias con ellos,tambien peliculas o libros como dracula.

de echo con seguridad mi proximo cap de boy Vs girl sea con Soul como vampiro,ya esta la idea en mi cabeza.

bueno sin mas q decir por el momento espero actualizar pronto~


	4. El Cordero Vestido de Lobo

Capitulo 4: El cordero vestido de Lobo

_"Sentado en una esquina_

_Totalmente solo,_

_Mirando desde el fondo_

_De su alma..._

_Viendo la noche entrar_

_Desde la ventana,_

_Todo colapsará esta noche,_

_La luna llena está aquí otra vez,_

_En la enfermedad y en la salud,_

_Comprensiva, exigente,_

_No tiene nombre..._

_Y hay una para cada estación..."_

El insoportable sol de la mañana se colaba descaradamente por la ventana de la habitación de Maka, parecía que esa mañana se había puesto en su estado más alto de bochorno.

-pues veamos...-

-ugh...-

-¿Sientes vergüenza, dolor de cabeza y unas asombrosas ganas de lanzarte por la ventana?

-Haz dado en el blanco Soul... ¿Que rayos paso ayer?-

-¿No te acuerdas de nada?-

-Difusamente... ¿por cierto por que tengo marcas en el cuello? creí que la mordida no me había dejado nada-

-Emmm...pues te toque un poco después de que te dormiste...quizá un poco mucho...quizá un poco bastante… Eh...hehehe-

BUM

El librazo volador dio de lleno en su objetivo, lanzando al alvino que se encontraba sentado sobre el guardarropa.

-¿¡quieres por favor dejar de ser tan descarado al menos por una vez!-

-no hice nada que ameritara el ser golpeado-se quejo el chico lobo desde el suelo.

La rubia lo ignoro sentándose en el marco de la ventana y contemplando el pueblo, su mirada había ensombrecido ante el recuerdo de los recientes eventos, pero sobretodo ante la alarmante realidad, en su pueblo no solo existía un hombre-lobo, eran varios, que se camuflaban entre la gente, como demonios vestidos de cordero que esperaban el momento indicado para hincarle el diente a las demás ovejas del ganado.

-¿Maka que ocurre? luces preocupada...¿es por la mordida?¿aun duele?-

-no, no es eso...-murmuro dudosa, era extraño que ella hablase de sus preocupaciones con alguien mas que no fuese Crona, era cierto que Soul era parte de todo el problema pero aun así...

-Oye Maka... ¿aun no me haz aceptado como compañero verdad?-

-¿Por que dices eso? si es por lo de "hacer cosas"...-

-no, no es por eso...-el se acerco con cautela a ella-tu realmente...-murmuro extendiendo una mano para acariciar su cabeza en un leve gesto de cariño- tu realmente no me tomas en cuenta, estas preocupada pero no lo hablas conmigo, tienes miedo pero no buscas mi protección, te sientes exhausta y desolada, pero no buscas mi cariño ni quieres mis mimos -su mano se movía lentamente sobre su cabello, era la primera vez que lo oía hablar de una forma tan madura, tan varonil.

-Yo… yo solo…-

-Desconfías de mí -no era una pregunta, era una afirmación

Ella no contesto, mantuvo la cabeza gacha con sus ojos fijos en el suelo, se sentía avergonzada y sin la suficiente fuerza como para mentirle. Decirle que confiaba en el era una gran mentira, con el pasar de los años, ella había aprendido que confiar significaba ser traicionada o herida, había confiado en los aldeanos, había confiado en sus padres, había confiado en si misma, y todos la habían abandonado y herido.

-Si sales a pasear hoy vuelve antes de que el sol se ponga, habrá luna llena de nuevo -su voz fue claramente de mando, pero la chica no discutió y solo lo vio irse dando saltos entre los árboles, estaba enojado o bien frustrado por su actitud, ¿pero que mas podía hacer ella? así era y le resultaba muy difícil cambiar… Sin mencionar que todo era muy raro últimamente.

Maka salio a pasear ese día, Crona y ella habían vuelto a hacer mandados para Justin, la rubia trataba de evitar lo mas posible a cualquier persona, por alguna razón, aun desconocida, se sentía en cierto modo responsable por lo que le había ocurrido a Kill, si bien el chico era un bastardo nadie se merecía morir de una manera tan repugnante.

Casi atardecía para cuando Maka emprendió el regreso a la iglesia, había ido a visitar a la vieja desquiciada que vivía apartada del pueblo, la cual milagrosamente estaba mas calmada hoy, incluso le dio Brownies, aunque ella carecía de apetito aquel día.

La noche amenazaba con caer rápidamente en aquel momento, las negras nubes de tormenta que ella no había visto dentro de la casa de la anciana tapaban el cielo como una manta de tinieblas aunque ella estaba segura que apenas podían ser las siete, el aire estaba denso y humedo, era seguro que pronto se soltaría un buen temporal. Algo intimidada la rubia se cubrió mas con su capa roja intentando caminar rápido entre los árboles del bosque que la llevarían nuevamente hacia el pueblo sin embargo junto a sus pasos, de manera casi imperceptible, se escucharon otro par de pisadas, asustada y reconociendo que aquellas pisadas no podían ser de Soul la chica volteo mirando hacia el oscuro camino.

-¿Quien esta ahí? -pregunto con fuerza tratando de armarse de valor, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta mas que el ulular del viento entre los árboles, tratando de calmarse y responsabilizar a su nerviosa imaginación de aquellos sonidos la joven siguió caminando, pero esta vez fue un claro gruñido lo que la hizo pararse en seco, girando lentamente sobre sus talones volvió a mirar hacia atrás, nuevamente solo las sombras se presentaron frente a ella, sin embargo el gruñido seguía ,chillando su instinto de supervivencia había sido lo suficientemente despierto como para hacerla saltar del lugar donde se encontraba para evitar a la enorme bestia que había saltado desde las altas ramas del árbol.

Sin pensar ni mirar atrás la chica comenzó a correr evitando solo por centímetros las fauces del hombre-lobo color naranja oxidado que la perseguía.

Los árboles pasaban junto a ella a gran velocidad y la falta de oxigeno por la carrera se volvió alarmante, tanto que la chica perdió los sentidos por un momento y tropezó sin poder evitarlo, a bestia se lanzo sobre ella mordiendo su hombro.

El dolor la quemo como si en vez de colmillos fuesen brasas ardientes, la sangre salpico y ella estaba segura de que se lo hubiese arrancado, de no ser por el lobo blanco que se lanzo enfurecido contra la enorme bestia, clavando los colmillos en el ojo derecho del hombre-lobo.

El lobo alvino logro hacer que este la soltara y se alejase de ella chillando de dolor mientras una catarata roja caía de el ojo recién arrancado, cuando ambos cayeron al suelo tanto él lobo como el hombre-lobo recuperaron su forma humana, aunque en el caso del lobo blanco había sido por voluntad propia, este aun conservaba las orejas y la cola. Mientras que la transformación en el lobo naranja se había producido por las nubes que cubrieron repentinamente la luna llena.

-¡Perro bastando!-grito enfurecido Giriko poniéndose en pie completamente desnudo y tratando de detener la sangre que manaba de su ojo -¡No pudiste salvarla bastardo! ¡Es mía ahora! -Tras eso soltó una risa demencial mientras Soul corría hacia la chica quien estaba perdiendo sangre velozmente.

Su visión se hacia borrosa y la respiración se entrecortaba, respirar le dolía muchísimo.

-¡MAKA!-

Cuando llego hasta ella intento hacer presión sobre la herida del hombro, a ella le costaba enfocar bien los ojos sobre el lobo.

-Tranquila, linda todo va a estar bien, no te preocupes todo va a estar...-antes de seguir hablando una enorme zarpa lo lanzo lejos del cuerpo de la chica, las nubes se habían dispersado y nuevamente la enorme luna llena era visible, de nuevo en su forma animal el hombre-lobo se lanzo sobre Soul mordiendo con fuerza, el chico lobo aulló cuando las fauces se cerraron sobre su pierna izquierda, el barro y el pasto se tupió de rojo mientras un charco de sangre se juntaba con otro, Maka aun tenia conocimiento pero todo en su mente se sentía confuso, sin embargo sus sentidos se disiparon cuando los gritos de dolor de Soul se detuvieron, algo no estaba bien...

Quería moverse… verlo pero su cuerpo dolía demasiado.

¿Porque ya no podía escucharlo?

¿Que era ese olor tan fuerte que rodeaba todo el lugar?

Los gruñidos del lobo anaranjado se sentían lentamente más cerca de ella.

"¿Voy a morir? ¿Voy a morir, verdad?..."

_No...no vas a morir..._

Algo, desde lo mas profundo de su alma se agito, algo que hasta ahora ella desconocía, algo que jamás había sentido…

_Si mueres ¿Que harás con todo lo que haz querido hacer?_

_¿Quieres morir así?_

"…"

_¿Quieres morir?_

"No..."

_¿No es mejor si es El, el que muere?_

"Si..."

_¿Es el o eres tu Maka?¡Solo mira la luna llena! ¡es tan hermosa!¿no puedes sentir esa hermosa melodía llamándote?_

"Si~..."

Solo fue unos segundos, pero en esos leves segundos el suelo y los troncos de los árboles se volvieron rojos, los gritos desgarradores inundaron sus oídos como melodiosa música

"ahhh~ si~...sigue gritando...¡grita mas fuerte!"

Algo que parecía ser un brazo fue lanzado por los aires, la sangre que salto de la herida salio tan alta y fuerte que genero lluvia sobre el lugar

"Mas...dame mas... ¡quiero que todo sea rojo!"

Esta vez sus manos cincharon de una pierna, la facilidad con la que esta se desprendió la hizo reir, y eso, el sonido de su propia y cantarina risa fue lo que la despertó.

La realidad la golpeo, el fuerte olor a sangre, el liquido rojo espeso que bañaba todo el lugar y a si misma, el cuerpo inconciente de Soul algo lejos de ella, pero por sobre todo el cuerpo desmembrado y humano de Giriko frente a ella.

-¿En que te haz convertido demonio? ¿¡POR QUE NO HAZ MUERTO TU! -intento agitar el brazo y pierna que aun le quedaba pero no logro moverse, alejándose a gran velocidad de él, Maka no pudo contener los vómitos frente a tal grotesca imagen y ante el echo de que ella un sostenía la pierna arrancada del hombre, Giriko no dejo de gritar mientras ella vomitaba con fuerza sobre un árbol.

-¡FUISTE TU MALDITO PERRO! ¡TU LE HAZ DADO DE TU SANGRE PARA QUE YO NO LA CONVIRTIERA! ¡¿PERO EN QUE LA HAZ CONVERTIDO TU?-

Ya sin fuerza, Maka se dejo caer sobre la lodosa tierra, la lluvia finalmente había comenzado a caer sobre ellos, no salio de su trance ni siquiera cuando percibió que con dificultad, Soul se ponía de pie, al parecer lentamente su herida comenzaba a cerrarse al igual que la que ella tenia en el hombro.

-¿Es doloroso rata? ¿Que te arranquen los brazos y las piernas? ¿Crees que duele tanto como lo que le hiciste a tu propio hijo? -la voz de Soul, sonó socarrona y sin lastima, por primera vez ella tuvo miedo de el, pero...¿como temerle si había sido ella misma quien genero tal escena?

-¡Bastardo!-grito Giriko tratando nuevamente de moverse sin lograrlo- ¡Tu eres el culpable! ¡Por querer protegerla la haz convertido en una monstruosidad!-

-Por supuesto que no, jamás le haría algo así a mi compañera, solo le he dado lo que toda criatura en este mundo debe tener...-sonrió el albino apoyando su pierna sobre el pecho del hombre

-"instinto de perpetuidad"... ¿acaso no siempre sobrevive el mas fuerte rata?-sin esperar respuesta hundió su pie sobre el pecho de Giriko rompiendo las costillas y aplastando el corazón, causando finalmente su muerte.

La chica totalmente pálida temblaba, pero no se movió de su rincón.

-Descuida, no vas a transformarte en una mujer-lobo como el, la mordida no...-

-¡Pero que rayos dices! ¡ya me he convertido en alguien como el! -grito ella desesperada y poniéndose de pie de golpe ,su cabeza le dolió increíblemente y el estomago se agito al volver a encontrarse con aquella sangrienta escena.

-¡mejor el que tu! -grito el alvino sin el menor grado de sensibilidad ante lo que ambos habían hecho.

-El pensaba asesinarte Maka, y seguramente también a tu amiga y a todos los aldeanos igual que lo que hizo con su hijo ¿no te das cuenta?-

-¡¿EN QUE ME CONVERTISTE?-ya en estado de shock la chica se lanzo sobre el, pero la fuerza animal que antes había tenido parecía haberla abandonado… con mayor fuerza el lobo la hizo girar sobre el lodo dejándola debajo de su cuerpo.

-Tu "instinto" no funciona conmigo Maka, porque sabes que no soy una amenaza para ti, solo sirve contra aquellos que son "enemigos" y yo no lo soy para ti...-

-¡Es tu culpa! -grito intentando forcejear con el pero era inútil dentro de ella su alma palpitaba de excitación ante la imagen del alvino, su aroma, su esencia, su tacto…

_Compañero... _

-¡NO! ¡No quiero sueltame!-

-¿Oh? ¿Tu instinto te esta suplicando que te dejes montar? Así que en lo mas profundo de ti si me haz aceptado ¿es eso, eh? ¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando te dejabas lamer y besar por mi en tu habitación? cuando creías que solo existía en tu imaginación...-

-¡no...no!-

Sus rápidas manos la tocaron por todos lados, la lluvia seguía cayendo pero aunque ella lo había arañado y mordido el lobo no se detenía ,lamiéndola, tocándola, besándola, haciéndole lo que quería, y en algún punto, ella había dejando de resistirse y había comenzado a corresponder sus salvajes caricias, olvidándolo todo y dejándose arrastrar por el instinto que crecía dentro de ella como la tempestad que ahora caía sobre ellos, y de no ser por las voces de alarma que comenzaban a escucharse en la cercanía del bosque, en ese preciso instante, ella probablemente hubiese cedido ante el.

-Mejor larguémonos, los cazadores deben haber escuchado los gritos de la rata -gruño Soul poniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para soltarla y ponerse de pie con ella, sin darle mucho tiempo para pensarlo, la alzo en brazos y dio grandes brincos para saltar sobre las copas de los árboles, aunque la chica estuvo al borde de vomitarle encima logro contenerse hasta que este la bajo en su habitación, aunque el aun estaba presente ella se deshizo de su húmeda ropa totalmente cubierta de sangre y barro sin sentir vergüenza de que el la viese desnuda, era mas la repugnancia que sentía, se sentía sucia.

El chico lobo aun con su poco conocimiento sobre humanos parecía entender un poco el estado emocional de su compañera, aunque si vio la necesidad de estar sola en sus ojos, fingió no notarlo, el no tenia mucha ropa que quitarse pero se la saco también, cubriéndose con las frazadas de la rubia.

Esta ya desnuda se lavo con el agua fría del barreño que estaba en su cuarto, restregando su piel tan fuerte que esta se puso rojiza, tanto así que el chico lobo la detuvo antes de que se la arrancara ,ella intento volver a forcejear pero el simplemente la abrazo transfiriéndole su calor y acostándolos a ambos en la cama.

-Es suficiente -Hablo suavemente pero su voz sonó dura y demandante, en un absoluto mando que la chica no se atrevió a desobedecer, inmediatamente se dejo caer laxa sobre el sin volver a oponer resistencia.

El alvino la cubrió con la frazada y acaricio su cabeza, en un suave mimo que parecía decir "trata de descansar", pero para ella el sonido relampagueante de la tormenta que aun estallaba afuera era lo suficientemente estruendoso como para que las imágenes sangrientas desaparecieran.

-No te condenes, ni a mi, por esto Maka ¿que hubieses echo si en vez de intentar arrancarte un brazo a ti se hubiese lanzado sobre la chica lavanda?-

-Por ultima vez se llama Crona -gruño ella intentando no pensar en la horrible escena, aunque ciertamente hubiese intentado atravesarlo con el primer objeto punzante que hubiese encontrado.

-Bien, esa chica...argh, mira se que no quieres hablar de esto, pero tienes que entender la situación, es sencillo, eres tu o ellos…-

-No quiero que nadie muera por mi causa...mucho menos por mis manos...¿por que me..?-

-¿...mordiste?¿no es obvio?-

-Sabias que el iría tras de mi, así que te aseguraste de que no me transformara ¿cierto?-

-Te dije que esa rata te tenia maña, te dije que fueses cuidadosa, sin embargo eso ya no importa, su sangre venenosa no te afectara y tus heridas se curan a la misma velocidad que las mías, pero mi sangre no durara mucho en tu organismo, debería de morderte de nuevo después de que pasen algunas semanas para prolongar su...-

-¡Estas mal de la cabeza si crees que pasare por ese sufrimiento otra vez! ¡Y encima voluntariamente!-

-Lo siento, pero mientras estés bajo la amenaza de esos mestizos no tienes opción, te morderé a la fuerza si es necesario para protegerte, ¡podrías haber muerto hoy si no hubieses tenido mi sangre!-

Tenia razón, pero ella no quería amilanarse tan fácilmente, ambos comenzaron una lucha de miradas que Soul acabo por ganar, si el pensaba morderla a la fuerza, si estaba decidido a ir tan lejos ¿que podía hacer ella? se sentía frustrada y miserable.

-Maka...-

La voz extremadamente dulce con la que el había susurrado su nombre la hizo alzar la cabeza, sus ojos se encontraron, era raro la gran gama de voces y profundidades con la que aquel lobo podía expresarse, la que había utilizado en ese momento hizo que su corazón se agitase y que por unos segundos las cosas no pareciesen tan terribles.

Con ternura el lobo blanco de preciosos ojos resplandecientes acuno su cuerpo con sus fuertes y calidos brazos, las respiraciones de ambos pronto se acompasaron y casi sin notarlo sus labios se acercaron.

-Maka...-

-quieres volverme loca lobo...-murmuro ella mientras lentamente iba siendo hipnotizada por aquellos ojos rojos, tenebrosos como la sangre y adictivos como el vino.

El sonrió y ella se dio cuenta de que en vez de pensar las palabras las dijo en voz alta.

-Espero que no lo hayas olvidado -ronroneo poniéndose sobre ella y sujetándole las manos con delicadeza pero evitando que ella "huyese"- Eres mía, mi preciosa caperucita roja...-su boca la encontró- toda mía...-

"Justo ahora, no puedo discutir eso" pensó la rubia mientras nuevamente, como el débil corderito que era, se dejaba besar y lamer por el lobo alvino. Al estar ambos desnudos pudo sentir con total claridad cuando el cuerpo de el comenzó a excitarse, poniéndose rígido, como también el pudo sentir al de la chica humedecerse, sus besos la embriagaban igual que lo habían hecho al principio, haciéndola olvidar, enloqueciéndola, sacando el lado mas salvaje dentro de ella...

Pero ahh~...

Cuanto deseaba ella esa locura, ese salvajismo que solo él podía darle.

"Es lo que te ganas por amar a un lobo"

Ah si...muy entupidamente, pero deseaba a ese peligroso lobo, todo su ser lo exigía, lo necesitaba, necesitaba perderse y ser devorada por el, quería ser la débil presa.

-Cómeme...-gimió respirando entrecortadamente presa del intenso calor que comenzaba a generar su cuerpo, el lobo gruño de placer cuando sus cuerpos se pegaron buscando un contacto mas intimo.

-Cómeme...-suplico sintiéndose desfallecer ante sus lamidas, sus besos, sus mordidas.

La lluvia y la tormenta no se detuvieron, los relámpagos eran realmente ruidosos, pero la chica le agradeció al cielo, mientras esos rayos caían generando un escandaloso retumbar los demás habitantes de la iglesia no podrían oír sus vergonzosos gritos, de dolor al principio cuando el había penetrado en ella, y de placer después cuando el movimiento de ambos se volvió rítmico, una peligrosa danza…

_Cómeme, Rómpeme, Rasgame... pero déjame comerte, déjame romperte, déjame rasgarte y hacerte sangrar, déjame ver el verdadero lobo que eres, dame todo de ti~..._

Si aquello estaba bien o estaba mal ella no lo pensó, sinceramente no pensó en nada mientras era poseída por aquel demonio alvino, pero si bien se sintió suya desde lo mas profundo de sus entrañas también lo sintió a el completamente suyo, mordiéndolo, arañándolo, reclamándolo de su pertenencia.

-Soul...-

Ellos se detuvieron exhaustos cuando el aguacero comenzó a calmarse, como si el clima se empatizara con su situación, pero ninguno se separo del otro, el cuerpo de ella dolía y ardía en varios lugares ,pero fuera de eso se sentía magníficamente, viva y llena de fortaleza, lo mismo parecía ocurrirle a su compañero, este tenia las orejas gachas y parecía tener todo el aspecto de un cachorro que se acurruca a su dueña para dormir la siesta, Maka hubiese reído y se hubiese burlado de el en otra situación, pero estaba demasiado cansada en este caso, también ella decidió acurrucarse a el, sintiendo como las respiraciones de ambos se acompasaban y, mientras cedía al sueño junto a su amante todo lo malo del mundo y todo lo que debería enfrentar al otro día parecían temas irrelevantes, su sueño fue guiado por la maravillosa sensación de haber hecho el amor con su lobo de ojos resplandecientes…

Notas de la Autora:

bueno primero que nada no me odien por tardar ni por describir "levemente"la escena lemmon

lo cierto es que pienso describir las proximas mas,pero como ya e gastado tanto las "primeras veces"de ellos no me sentia con fuerza para hacer mil palabras mas de ello XD

segundo todas hagan reverencia a mi maid numero uno del harem,nuestra querida Aguss~ que hace de beta por mi,como podran ver este cap esta mucho mas hermosos en cuanto a gramatica y no tan terrible como yo con mis horrendas faltas de gramatica que merecen la cadena perpetua en Azkaban.

asi que todas reverencia a mi linda maid!

bien pasando a otros temas lamento la escena media gore,quiza habra algunas mas en los siguientes capis~muahahahah


End file.
